1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for electrically testing amperage through terminal blocks and, more particularly, to probes for electrically testing amperage through terminal blocks utilizing a multi-meter. For example, current loops, such as, 0–20 mA or 4–20 mA signals.
2. Background Information
A terminal block is a device that provides and/or allows an electrical connection between two electrical elements or components. Terminal blocks are used in and for a variety of electrical situations and are easily mountable and replaceable. However, in some cases it is necessary to monitor the current passing through the terminals of a terminal block. This current monitoring is performed typically by a user using a multi-meter by placing the multi-meter's probes in series with the current loop.
To perform electrical tests using a multi-meter, a first probe having an electrically conducing tip is connected to either the positive or negative terminal of the multi-meter via an electrical cable while a second probe having an electrically conducting tip is connected to the other of the positive or negative terminal of the multi-meter via another electrical cable. The user selects an appropriate multi-meter function via a function (A or mA) selector on the multi-meter. Thereafter, a probe is grasped by each hand of the user and separately manipulated such that the electrically conducting tip of each probe is contacting an appropriate contact point.
With respect to an isolation terminal block, the terminal block, under normal operating condition, uses an isolating pin to jumper the opposing terminals. This isolating pin must first be removed before the probes can be used to perform the current test. Because most isolating terminal blocks are finger safe (contacting metal not exposed), it is oftentimes difficult to hold the probes in position to obtain the electrical measurement. Moreover, it is difficult to make adjustments to the multi-meter while holding the probes.
It is therefore evident from the above that there is a need for a better manner of performing current monitoring on terminal blocks using a multi-meter.